Hilos del Destino Libro 0: Mensajera de la Eternidad
by AngelMariaNF
Summary: Sunset Harmony es una joven princesa que pasa sus días estudiando para ser una gran hechicera. Pero cuando la magia del mundo comienza a desvanecerse, ella y sus amigos deberán reescribir el destino de una antigua heroína que podría ser la clave para detener este cataclismo mágico, sin tener idea de que algo más siniestro acecha en las sombras. Arco 1: Entre el cielo y la tierra.


**_(Pasa corriendo mientras la persigue una turba furiosa) ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Sé que dije que actualizaría "Ángeles y Demonios" en enero, pero eh…Bueno…Digamos que me quedé sin inspiración para terminar el nuevo capítulo XD_**

 ** _Hablando serio. Tras decir que supuestamente iba a actualizar, entré de nuevo a la UNI, y bueno, luego vinieron los trabajos, proyectos… ¡Uf! Menos mal que ya estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones. Y, precisamente, ahora es cuando más me viene la inspiración. Tras ver los nuevos capítulos de la serie Equestria Girls y tener un extraño sueño, me inspiré de nuevo…Y he aquí el resultado._**

 ** _Ahora "Ángeles y Demonios" no será el primer libro…Sino el segundo. Pero no teman, este breve libro titulado "Mensajera de la Eternidad" tendrá solo cinco o seis capítulos. Debo decir, cuanto más lo reedito una y otra vez, más cuadra este proyecto justo como yo lo quiero en mi mente._**

 ** _Para los que vieron el último tráiler de la saga de Sunset, no se preocupen que ese capítulo ya está casi listo. Solo que…No lo sacaré hasta terminar este libro primero._**

 ** _Bueno…Ahora sí, los dejo leer. ¡Disfruten el prólogo!_**

 ** _P.D: Los personajes de My Little Pony y Equestria Girls no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust. Algunos, sin embargo, sí son de mi misma autoría._**

* * *

 _-_ _"¿Qué es la armonía? Es esa sensación de paz, de amor; un mundo sin maldad puede existir…Pero solo si hay tres elementos clave: Amistad, perdón y amor…_ ** _–Te habla…Daydream Shimmer…"-_**

* * *

 **Hilos del destino**

 **Libro 0: Mensajera de la Eternidad**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Promesa de Armonía**

* * *

Todos, en algún momento de la vida, tenemos sueños. Sueños con un mundo mejor, libre del odio y la maldad que contaminan el alma; les puede parecer un sueño imposible, pero una joven alma, a quien yo tuve el honor de cuidar y proteger durante los 5712 años que permaneció en la tierra y que ahora descansa en el cielo, me demostró lo contrario.

Sí se puede construir un mundo mejor; solo que las nuevas generaciones nacientes, tan necias como son, solo piensan en sí mismas.

Y ella, siendo de nacimiento una poni (más específicamente una linda unicornio), logró transformar el mundo, dejando una huella indeleble en todos los corazones que la conocieron. Porque ella sabe qué es caer en la oscuridad, perder toda esperanza y luego levantarse y caminar hacia ese rayo de luz, que parece brillar en la distancia, tan lejos…Pero que, cuando se llega a él, abraza el espíritu y crece, crece, crece, hasta llenar el alma de paz y alegría, vaciándola de los rencores y temores del pasado, dejándola expuesta, vulnerable, pero rodeada de ángeles que, como un escudo, protegerán a esa alma de cualquier perturbación que le pueda significar algún daño en su transformación interior. Ella sabe lo que es perdonar a los demás y perdonarse a sí misma, devolviendo el doble de lo que se le da con amor y humildad. Y ella comprende, aún en la eternidad–pero más plenamente–, el significado de la verdadera amistad.

Sí, les hablo de Sunset Shimmer. Un alma amable y llena de virtudes. Yo les puedo contar todo sobre ella, porque yo soy Daydream. Daydream Shimmer; fui su guía espiritual, su ángel y, más tarde, una mínima parte de su ser, la voz de la sabiduría en su conciencia.

Pero su historia se las contaré más adelante. Por ahora, quiero seguir hablándoles de la armonía. Un sentimiento tan distante…Aparentemente, imposible de alcanzar, pero que, si en verdad tú, que me lees, lo quieres, te será posible obtener esta cálida sensación.

De seguro, tú te preguntas… "¿Puede haber un mundo libre de maldad?" Sí, sí se puede. Solo basta una mínima chispa de amistad, perdón y amor; Solo eso. Nada más. El amor de un alma por otra mueve corazones.

Sí, un mundo así es posible. Solo hay que asegurarse de que dicha maldad, como una mala semilla, no surja de nuevo. Recuerdo con claridad las últimas palabras que le dirigió mi protegida a su antigua mentora y madrina antes de que la condujera a la morada celestial. Aquella chica peli fuego, de mirada cálida y sonrisa serena parecía en ese momento una azucena cerrada, sutilísima y silenciosa, pero resplandeciente y lista para abrir sus pétalos para coronar el cielo al entrar con su fragancia pacificadora.

* * *

Había ocurrido ocho años atrás. Era un viernes…XV de marzo. El día lucía espléndido, soleado. El cielo estaba radiante, despejado; solo había una que otra nubecita flotando por ahí, dando una última brisa suave a los residentes de abajo antes de despedirlos en el atardecer.

Y, en los jardines del castillo real de Canterlot, hogar de la princesa Celestia, una agotada pero sonriente Sunset Shimmer recibía aquella brisa como un suspiro del cielo que la llamaba. Lucía débil, pálida y cansada; pero, no obstante, también se la notaba joven, feliz y radiante. Parecía de unos veinte años, probablemente por ser semi inmortal como la princesa del sol.

Ella no era alguien común y corriente. Era una poni–más bien una humana albina, pero ese hecho en particular se los explicaré en otro momento–, que son, básicamente, criaturas con un inmenso poder, casi inmortales y con una misión única en el mundo.

La peli fuego estaba recostada sobre la hierba, mirando al cielo resplandeciente. A su lado, se encontraba la princesa Celestia acariciándole la frente, demasiado cálida por la fiebre, que azotaba su cuerpo, quemándolo desde adentro…Sí…Desgraciadamente los albinos tienen una muerte así de dolorosa.

Parece como si se estuvieran quemando vivos. Agonizan, se encogen de dolor…Hasta que exhalan su último suspiro. Sí, así de horrible es…Pero Sunset Shimmer, en su larga vida, ya había sufrido demasiado. No iba a permitir que su ascenso al cielo fuera doloroso. Sería indoloro, pacífico…Así lo quiso la Madre Santísima y así lo quisimos todos. Ella no sufriría dolor, solo la tocaría la fiebre; nada más.

Yo y toda la corte Celestial nos encontrábamos a su lado en ese momento, conmigo sosteniendo su mano. Ella me veía, sí. Podía hacerlo. Porque en su corazón no había maldad alguna, y porque estaba a tan solo un paso del velo que separa la vida terrena de la eternidad espiritual. Después de todo, ustedes, cuando les llegue la hora, también verán a su ángel guardián a las puertas del cielo.

Estaba ansiosa por llevarla a la morada celeste para que se reuniera con sus padres, sus amigas y conocidos. Pero ella me miró, suplicante. Sus ojos febriles pedían _"dame un momento…"_ Algo que finalmente concedí.

Suspiró, con una sonrisa agradecida asomándose entre sus labios; volvió su mirada a la princesa Celestia, cuyos ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados, signo evidente de lágrimas derramadas. Débilmente, Sunset apoyó una mano dorada sobre la mejilla derecha de quien solía ser su mentora.

- _"No llores, Celi. ¿Sí? No llores. Yo vine aquí a ser feliz, y lo soy. Vine aquí a traer armonía, y lo he conseguido. De joven, yo no era plenamente consciente de mi verdadero propósito, pero ahora lo sé. Vine a dar paz y redención a los malvados y esperanza a quien se rinde; ahora tienes un mundo mejor para guiar".-_ Su voz era suave, cálida como siempre, pero cargada de tristeza al mismo tiempo.

- _"Sunset…No…Por favor, tú no…Ya he perdido a tantos. A Twilight, a Luna, Cadance, Blue… ¿Y ahora a ti…? No es justo. Yo no quiero quedarme sola…"-_

Yo observé, embelesada y a la vez comprensiva, la postura antes regia de la princesa Celestia desmoronarse lentamente. Era imposible no compadecerse de ella.

La monarca de Equestria había vivido, en total, 7925 años. Mucho tiempo, sí, sobre todo para alguien semi inmortal como ella. Y, con el pasar de los siglos, había visto morir a tantos de sus súbditos. A tantos conocidos, tantos estudiantes. Y, aún así, aparentemente, se mostraba siempre ante su reino como alguien fuerte, dulce y serena; Pero por dentro era más que claro que sufría un flagelo interior, que solo alguien que haya vivido por más de mil años entendería. Ahora, sin embargo, aquellos sentimientos reprimidos en su corazón salían a la luz. La máscara de serenidad se había deshecho por completo. Se la veía pálida, más frágil que nunca, y es que Sunset Shimmer había dejado un legado más grande que cualquier leyenda del pasado.

Ella había dado su vida por el bienestar de los demás, por la armonía de su mundo. De joven, incluso estando enferma o teniendo otras obligaciones…Y a pesar de la negativa de sus amigas, siempre se levantaba para combatir la oscuridad, con ellas a su lado, por supuesto. Ella misma había forjado un camino para las nuevas generaciones, y les había regalado el cielo viviente, lo que ahora era Equestria.

Había perdonado hasta a sus enemigos más despiadados, aquellos que, según se decía, no tenían salvación. Pero ella los había redimido, y había demostrado lo contrario. Sunset Shimmer era, sin duda, la heroína de los héroes, no solo en la tierra, sino también en el cielo, donde la corte celestial se regocijaba cada vez que ella venía a los pies del Dios Altísimo y su Madre Santísima para traerles un alma de las tantas que se habían salvado por su intervención.

- _"Querida madrina, no estás sola. Siempre estaré contigo…"-_ Sunset habló, aguándosele los ojos, pero con una expresión seria en su bello rostro dorado y resplandeciente-. _-"Recuerda que aquí todavía te necesitan…Y que yo te quiero. Como una segunda madre, tú lo sabes."-_ Miró a su antigua mentora a los ojos, relucientes de lágrimas, sonriéndole-. _-"Por favor. Mantén la armonía que el cielo les ha regalado…"-_

- _"¡Pero no será lo mismo sin ti!"-_ Protestó la princesa cerrando los ojos, haciendo que le corrieran aún más rápido las lágrimas-. - _"Sunset…Pude gobernar sola…Por mil años, cuando Luna se convirtió en Nightmare Moon y la envié a su propio astro. Pero ahora, aunque no tenga que lidiar más con seres oscuros, siento que…Es demasiada carga…"-_

- _"Eres fuerte, Celestia"-_ Murmuró sonriéndole la peli fuego, con una expresión de absoluta confianza-. - _"Si Equestria no se desmoronó cuando gobernaste por mil años tú sola, mucho menos lo hará ahora"-_ Bromeó, sacándole una risa a su antigua maestra, pero luego Celestia se puso triste y seria de nuevo.

- _"No…No lo sé. Yo ya soy vieja, Sunset. Puedo parecer joven, pero al igual que tú, ya no tengo la misma fuerza que solía tener en mis primeros milenios como princesa. El reino ha crecido mucho en los últimos años. Antes contaba contigo, Twilight y Luna…Pero ahora…"-_ Abrió los ojos y abrazó a la peli fuego, manteniéndola contra su corazón-. - _"Ya no me queda nadie"-_ Murmuró, sintiendo la suave fragancia de lavanda, lilas y rosas que despedía Sunset contra su nariz.

- _"Celi, Celi, Celi…"-_ Sunset le acarició el rostro, secándole las lágrimas-. - _"No llores. Mi partida es algo inevitable. Pero no estás sola. Todavía tienes a Spike, y en mi lugar te dejé…A mí niña, quien será tu sucesora en su momento…"-_

- _"Nuestra sucesora, Sunset"-_ Corrigió Celestia, sonriendo levemente-. - _"Es tu niña…Y mi nieta. Y tienes razón"-_ Respiró profundamente; las lágrimas aún corrían por su rostro, pero la princesa del sol sonrió-. - _"No estoy sola. Pero te voy a extrañar tanto, Sunset Shimmer. Dejaste una huella en mi corazón…Y…Y…"-_ Sollozó, apretando su rostro contra el cabello de la peli fuego-. - _"Tú fuiste la niña que nunca tuve, al igual que Twilight. Eras rebelde al principio, pero no obstante siempre cálida y dulce…"-_

- _"¿No habré sido agridulce?"-_ Sunset bromeó, sonriendo divertida y provocando que la sonrisa de su mentora fuera más amplia-. - _"Yo también te extrañaré, segunda mamá. Pero siempre iré contigo en esencia a todas partes. Donde hay armonía, ahí estoy yo, y también Twi y las demás. Nunca lo olvides…"-_ Cerró los ojos, el sueño y la fiebre la estaban apagando-. _"El cielo es lindo, Celi. Siento…Oigo cómo los ángeles me cantan, llamándome por mi nombre…Twi y las chicas ya vienen. Dios es hermoso. Oh… ¡Si lo pudieras ver tal como lo veo yo! Aunque tú lo conoces bien, por ser él, único y trino, tu padre; pero de todas formas te lo describiré…Aunque sé que también lo ves en este momento. Está sonriente, reluciente de luz…Y mi alma quiere ir con él, estar allí…"-_

Celestia comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. Mientras yo le cantaba suavemente a la peli fuego, también podía ver el debate interno que sucedía dentro de la princesa del sol. Claramente, no quería dejar ir a Sunny, pero…La veía tan feliz…Miró aquella luz blanquísima, que era el Dios altísimo, y sintió cómo él le devolvía una mirada llena de amor.

- _"Déjala venir, mi niña. Su misión ha terminado. Su estadía aquí también ya ha finalizado hace mucho tiempo. Pero ella quiso quedarse contigo, hasta hoy día, y yo acepté su decisión. Pero ahora ella, frágil y cansada como luce, responde a mi llamado. Quiere descansar. No llores. Yo vendré a recogerte dentro de unos años, pequeña."-_

La voz de su padre, dulce y suave, la llenó de calma, aunque aún sentía un vacío inmenso cada vez que pensaba en la partida de su antigua estudiante. Pero debía dejarla ir. Era lo mejor. Pretender alargar su estadía sería injusto, sobre todo para un alma tan virtuosa como ella; que anhelaba con todo su corazón ir al reencuentro del amor de sus familiares, y de la amistad de sus amigas.

" _No puedo ser egoísta",_ Decidió.

Levantó la mirada al cielo, como diciendo _"Sí, padre; es toda tuya",_ y vio, en medio de la luz celeste, cómo su padre y su madre le sonreían orgullosos.

Meciéndola suavemente, ella le acarició ese rostro dulce y febril, asintiéndole entre lágrimas.

- _"Ve, mi niña. Ve…Tus amigas te están esperando. Salúdame a mi Padre, y a mi Madre Santísima; también a Twi, a Luna…A Cadance, a Blue…Y hazle una broma de parte mía a Discord si lo ves allí"-_ Sus ojos dulces y risueños se vidriaron con fuerza y ella parpadeó, provocando que nuevas lágrimas brotaran de esos orbes color magenta y cayeran sobre el rostro de la peli fuego-. - _"Dile que los quiero, a todos…Y dale un abrazo a Luna de mi parte. Y También diles que…Si no los vuelvo a ver de nuevo, recen por mí. A mis padres, diles que me perdonen…Por todos los errores que cometí en el pasado"-_ Sunset, en medio de su soñolencia, le devolvió la caricia con cariño.

- _"Nos volverás a ver, sí, Celi. Muy pronto. Más pronto de lo que crees. Ellos dicen que no tienen nada que perdonar, veo cómo te sonríen. Dicen que tus faltas están en el pasado, inmaculada princesa; te envían su bendición, y aprecian que me dejes ir con ellos"-_ Levantó la mirada al cielo, viendo que ya los últimos rayos del atardecer se dejaban ver en el horizonte-. - _"Antes de irme…Hazme una promesa, ¿sí?"-_ Pidió suplicante.

Aún entre lágrimas y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, la princesa asintió.

- _"Dime lo que quieres, y yo lo haré"-_ Respondió, con voz temblorosa.

- _"Preserva la armonía que el cielo les ha regalado. Puede que ya no hayan semillas de oscuridad regadas por allí, dispersas en este mundo, pero todavía hay quienes las siembran. Y cuando Lavender Peace esté lista para tomar la corona definitivamente, vendré a recogerte junto a tus padres y tu hermana. Ah, y Twilight. Ella se resentiría conmigo si no la traigo…"- Se rio, cerrando los ojos._

- _"Mantendré vivo tu legado, hasta mi último suspiro"-_ Prometió, con sus ojos empañándose todavía más, pero con una leve sonrisa.

- _"Gracias…"-_

- _"¡Su majestad! ¡Madre! ¡Ya nació la nueva miembro de la familia re…! Oh…Madre…No, todavía no…"-_

Tanto Sunset como Celestia levantaron la mirada, viendo una figura femenina corriendo hasta detenerse justo en frente de ellas, sosteniendo contra su corazón una bebita recién nacida envuelta amorosamente en una manta color rosa por esas cálidas manos maternas que la acunaban.

La joven mujer era casi idéntica a la pelirroja, solo que su cabello era todo dorado. Yo aparté mi mirada de mi protegida un momento, arrullando al bultito rosa que rio en deleite. Los bebés son tan dulces…Son ángeles. Eso siempre decía Sunset y siempre lo decimos todos en la corte celestial. Son inocentes, los que pueden transformar el mundo solo con su sonrisa.

- _"Lavender, mi niña…Ven"-_ Sunset la llamó suavemente, volviendo a abrir los párpados, pero con mucho esfuerzo.

Lavender se acercó a su madre, arrodillándose y con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

- _"Madre…Ahora no, por favor…"-_ Suplicó, y Sunset le acarició su larga melena, tan rizada como la de ella.

- _"Dios lo quiere así y no soy nadie para decir que no, preciosa"-_ Respondió con delicadeza.

- _"Pero…Oh madre, ya no te vuelvo a ver… ¿Quién me enseñará a ser una princesa sabia como tú?"-_ Inquirió, sollozante.

- _"Celi lo hará, y yo te hablaré en sueños, hija mía. Nunca estaré lejos"-_ Le sonrió-. - _"Ven, dame a la pequeña que con tanto amor sostienes."-_

Lavender, aún llorando, asintió, y le entregó el bultito rosa. Sunset, aunque estuviera débil por la fiebre, hizo un esfuerzo y retiró la manta para verle la carita a su última nieta.

Era una pequeña blanca como la nieve, con profundos ojos azul verde mar; idénticos, hermosos… Cálidos, como los de su abuela. Su cabello era todo dorado, con mechones rojo y amarillo.

- _"Mamá…Saluda a Sunset Harmony. Nació para conocerte…Y recibir tu bendición, al menos…"-_ Sollozó Lavender, con sus ojos llenos de dolor.

Toda madre la comprendería. Toda la corte Celestial la comprendía. Su pequeña iba a crecer sin su abuela…Y, aunque sus enseñanzas le quedan a su madre, no serían lo mismo…Nunca.

- _"Es bellísima…Como el atardecer que estoy contemplando en este momento y la armonía que siento fluir en mi interior. Recibe mi bendición, pequeña princesa de mi corazón. Tu abuela te quiere mucho, mucho…A ti se te ha dado una misión especial. Serás escritora, mensajera de mis enseñanzas. Estoy feliz. Ahora ya…Puedo irme en paz…Twi, amigas…Espérenme"-_ Cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver entre mis alas.

Mientras su alma subía al cielo en medio de un coro angélico y siendo abrazada por sus amigas, bajó brevemente la mirada para despedirse de Celestia y Lavender, quienes rompieron a llorar desconsoladamente. Finalmente, observó a su yo terrenal, quien había quedado aparentemente sumida en un hermoso y tranquilo sueño…Con una mano apoyada en la cabecita de su nieta, quien ahora descansaba en su pecho pacíficamente, con una sonrisa beatífica en su rostro.

* * *

Más orgullosa de las hazañas que consiguió mi protegida no puedo estar. El mundo la admira, el cielo mismo la admira, y los reinos más allá de Equestria también. ¡Incluso se la conoce entre dimensiones!

Sí, sin duda ella se ha convertido en una leyenda popular; y, aunque muchos no conocen su historia, pronto la conocerán de las manos de una pequeña mensajera suya.

Pero volviendo al tema central, sus últimas palabras resuenan todavía en los jardines. La seriedad en la última oración que le dirigió a su mentora era palpable.

Pues como ella bien dijo, _"puede que_ _ya no hayan semillas de oscuridad regadas por allí, dispersas en este mundo, pero todavía hay quienes las siembran"._ Es un hecho inevitable. El bien y el mal deben tener un equilibrio, y así como todo está bien hoy, mañana puede ser diferente.

Pero la promesa que hizo Celi, sobre preservar la armonía, jamás se perderá. Y ahora menos…Con la última descendiente de Sunset Shimmer.

Y aquí estoy yo ahora, en el balcón real junto a la princesa Celestia, contemplando un espléndido nuevo amanecer. La princesa del sol, al igual que yo, nos deleitamos al oír el canto de los pajarillos, anunciando un nuevo día.

Mientras Celestia se eleva suavemente, y el sol con ella, ella sonríe; sonríe, porque siente la armonía que va impregnada en una brisa suave que la acaricia. Miro hacia arriba, hacia el sol que asciende lentamente, cruzando el horizonte, y veo encima de él…La silueta luminosa de Sunset Shimmer…Sonriendo cálidamente al mundo de abajo.


End file.
